Love Hurts
by SongOfStars
Summary: A sequel to "By Light Of The Moon" & based on "Love Hurts" youtube video, Future Peter alters past Sylar's crucifiction. This IS S/P!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**AN: This is actually a sequel to "By Light Of The Moon", another one-shot based on a youtube video short by the same name. (Again can be read as a deleted/alternate scene from "The Phoenix Chronicles")**

**Love Hurts**

(Youtube Link in profile under "Love Hurts" section.)

Sylar strayed behind Peter, holding onto a cable half fallen from the ceiling. He was sure he had the nurse now. Since Peter's powers were broken, he'd make for an easier kill this time. Sylar took a step forward.

Next moment he was flat on his face. How Peter ever managed to get behind him that quickly, Sylar didn't know. Angered beyond reason, Sylar swore to himself that Peter would die a slow painful de—what was that Paramedic doing? Where were his powers?

Peter grabbed the raven-head & shoved him roughly onto a large board of plywood strewn over the floor.

"Why am I bleeding?" Sylar murmured, still in a daze. Where was that damned Cheerleader's power? He was supposed to have it!

"Just relax," Peter huffed sarcastically, one hand on Sylar's throat.

Sylar was about to retort but the sound of a nail gun & then sharp pains through both his palms ripped through his mind. _Peter crucified me? _

He was splayed out in the crucifix position alright. Peter knelt over him, leaning his weight on the nail gun. "You'll suffer. For everything you ever did back then & what you'll do to me later."

Sylar felt something rip away from him & a sudden cold horror shot through him. No no no! Not this! He tried to get away. Tried to fight back. But he was literally powerless. He raised his head but being pinned in this position made all his muscles ache.

Peter still hovered dangerously over him. He suddenly smiled softly, "Yeah yeah you know what's coming, don't you? If you had any idea, you'd know how much you deserve this!" With that, he sat up on Sylar, moving downwards.

Before his mind could come up with anything to say, Sylar felt Peter slam into him. It was the worst pain he had ever felt & he let out a yell that echoed around the room.

Peter lay down over Sylar's chest, whispering, "Oh yeah, you like that, don't you?"

Sylar could only gasp in shock as Peter slowly, meticulously, thrusted into him again & again. He felt his own unbidden arousal meet with every one of them. Peter held one hand around & under Sylar's neck as he slowly but surely moved faster into him. Sylar managed to gasp hoarsely, "My God...Peter! Why are..why?"

"Payback!" Peter grunted during a particularly powerful thrust. Sylar gasped...& met that thrust, starting to move with him. It was almost as if Peter knew how to touch him. Where instead he should cause pain, Sylar only felt deeper & deeper pleasure. What did this nurse know about him anyway, to touch him like that even in a rape...was this rape? Peter put one hand on Sylar's forehead as he let himself go over.

Sylar pushed right back against his rapist, becoming harder. Peter watched as the man under him thrashed about even though he was nailed as he entered a long orgasm.

Longer than his, Peter mused to himself, half-jealous & half-amazed at how this stunning but deadly evil creature still derived pleasure out of suffering, even his own.

"I'll never...never give you what you want," Sylar gasped breathlessly as Peter pulled out. "You sought to hurt me. Instead, that was the best sex I've ever had. I've never even done it with a guy before!"

Peter scoffed, "But you DID give me what I wanted!" He held up the nail gun over one shoulder. "I'm not your Peter. Not yet." With that, he stood up, shape-shifted to another version of himself—a scarred Future version—& walked away.

Sylar panted half in shock over the appearance of the scar (he heard about this dangerous Peter before) & half in some exhaustion from his recent strenuous experience. He soon found that all his powers were back & wrenched himself from the crucifix. "Peter?" No answer. He moved carefully to get dressed, while thinking darkly. Why is it that whenever he had a fight with that man, they would always both come out alive? Was it really foreplay? Sylar shuddered & limped away, Regen slowly but surely doing its work at last. "What do you mean you got what you wanted?"

Long after the killer had left, Peter stepped back through the wall. He glanced sorrowfully around, feeling more alone than ever. "You become my lover in the Future, but destroy yourself at the death of your son. I can't find you anywhere but here. This past is all I have left."

It wasn't much, going around the past raping the killer of old, but it truly was all Peter had now.

Tears chased each other down the path of his scar.


End file.
